1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to fasteners and more particularly to a mechanism having a single fastener for fastening a speaker to a personal computer (PC).
2. Related Art
Conventionally, speaker is mounted on a bracket of a PC by means of a plurality of fasteners such as screws, bolts, or plastic pins. For example, in mounting a typical speaker an assembler has to secure each of two wing members of speaker to bracket of PC by means of a bolt. This process is slow due to the mounting of bolts. Further, it adversely affects the flow of assembly line.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a novel fastening mechanism for fastening a speaker to a PC in simple quick manner in order to overcome the above drawbacks of prior art.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a fastening mechanism for fastening a speaker to a personal computer (PC) wherein the number of fasteners used is as small as possible while still maintaining a secure fastening.
The advantages of the present invention are realized by providing a fastening mechanism for fastening a speaker to a PC. The fastening mechanism comprises a fastener and a bracket including a clamp member on one side having a top plate, a side plate, a front plate, and a rear plate and a plate member having a threaded hole on the other opposed side wherein the first wing member of the speaker is clung in the gap formed between the front plate and the rear plate, and the second wing member of the speaker is secured to the bracket by threading the fastener through the hole of the second wing member of the speaker and the threaded hole of the plate member. By utilizing this fastening mechanism, only one fastener is used while still maintaining a secure fastening. Further, the flow of computer assembly line is much smooth by reducing the time of mounting fastener.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.